As a result of the rapid progress in science and technology, personal digital products are popular due to the increase in functionality and quality with a concurrent reduction in price. Current portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets and media players, have even grown to be indispensable in our daily life. These portable electronic devices are integrated with many functions, including providing a variety of means for audio playback to the user. These devices generally include integrated speakers, or alternatively, audio output jack(s) for allowing a user to receive audio playback by way of headphones (referred to herein as “earphones”) and earbuds coupled to the audio output jack(s).
Earphones have become a necessary accessory to portable electronic devices and provide consumers with numerous benefits. When the ear pads of the earphones are placed on the user's ears, a temporary seal is created around or on the user's ear so that the earphone speakers can transmit sound waves directly into the user's ear with minimal external latent noise. Earphones allow a user to listen to audio information provided by the portable electronic device without disturbing other people that may be present. Additionally, earphones provide a listener with better audio transmission so the listener can clearly hear and understand the content of the audio playback from the electronic device. Generally, earphones provide a user with improved audio quality and a sense of privacy.
When earphones combine with a microphone, they are referred to as headsets. These headsets allow the user to carry on a telephone or videoconference conversation, providing privacy and diminishing interference from outside noise. These headsets are often worn for many consecutive hours in a row by people involved with telemarketing, support help lines or receptionists.
However, with the constant use of earphones, there are difficulties presented with keeping the earphones clean and sanitary. Dust, sweat, germs and other environmental factors can collect on the earphones. The temporary seal between the earphone and the outer ear create an environment conducive to sweat production, trapping moisture between the ear pad and the ear, creating an environment prone to the production of bacteria. Additionally, leaving earphones out when they are not in use may allow dust particles to collect or enter the ear-pad.
Prior art earphone covers generally fit over the entire earphone, similar to a shower cap over a head. Not only is this style of cover visually unappealing, but it also directly covers the speaker of the earphone, which effects the quality of sound.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.